warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Havenpelt
}} |apprentice=Havenpaw |warrior=Havenpelt |queen=Havenpelt |mate=Sneezecloud |daughter=Fogpaw |son=Splashpaw |mentor=Mallownose |livebooks=''Dovewing's Silence, ''A Vision of Shadows, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions }} Havenpelt is a black-and-white she-cat. Havenpelt is a RiverClan warrior under Mistystar's leadership in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Havenpaw was mentored by Mallownose. After earning her warrior name, Havenpelt allowed Alderheart to gather watermint and fell ill to a sickness. She and Sneezecloud became mates and she gave birth to Fogpaw and Splashpaw. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : She is now listed as a warrior. Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky : Darkest Night : River of Fire :When ThunderClan and WindClan cats approach RiverClan's border to collect watermint, Havenpelt and Shimmerpelt approach the patrol. The latter orders them off RiverClan territory, due to their borders being closed. Sparkpelt retorts that they're on WindClan territory, and therefore don't need their permission. Since the RiverClan cats don't appear to want trouble, Alderheart suggests that he talk with Mistystar about the situation. Shimmerpelt and Havenpelt step away and discuss this, and eventually the black-and-white she-cat says he can come, but the warriors must stay behind. Sparkpelt protests, but Alderheart insists it'll be okay and travels to RiverClan's camp with the two cats. :They lead him further down the stream, with Havenpelt teasing that he doesn't swim. They keep pace with him and they approach a spot in the stream with a stone in the center. Alderheart crosses, and they walk to RiverClan's camp. Once there, Havenpelt directs the ThunderClan tom to stay put while he fetches Mistystar. The RiverClan leader agrees that they can collect watermint, but tells him to be mindful next time that her borders are closed. Havenpelt and Shimmerpelt escort him back to his Clanmates, and stand guard at the stream until the ThunderClan and WindClan cats are done gathering watermint. :In the bonus scene, Softpaw and Havenpelt are ill with the bellyache sickness. Willowshine watches over them while they sleep in their nests, thinking that they should get another dose of watermint, but she doesn't have enough. She checks on them throughout the day, seeing Havenpelt stirring in her sleep. When Curlfeather gets sick, she is given a nest next to the she-cat. :Later, Willowshine notes that Havenpelt has recovered enough to return to the warriors den, but that the sickness still rages in camp. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : She is now listed as a queen and the mother of Sneezecloud’s kits: Fogkit and Splashkit. The Silent Thaw : Her kits are now apprentices. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm : Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Havenpelt and Owlnose accompany Mistystar to ThunderClan's camp. Tigerstar and Mistystar confront Bramblestar about his border problems with Harestar, and Mistystar beckons her warriors away. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : She is a RiverClan apprentice, with her mentor being Mallownose. Tawnypelt's Clan : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Sneezecloud: Daughter: :Fogpaw: Son: :Splashpaw: Tree External links * Notes and references de:Schlupfpelzru:Тихоняfr:Havenpeltfi:Havenpelt Category:Females Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Minor characters Category:Queens Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters Category:The Raging Storm characters